


A Discovery in the Jungle

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Art, F/F, Finding Love, JOURNALIST GINNY, Post-Hogwarts, Traditional Art, Watercolour, linny - Freeform, magizoologist luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Luna studies wild magical creatures in their natural habitat. She spends her days wading through mud, battling bugs, and sleeping on the hard, uncomfortable ground. It's not a glamorous life, but it gives her freedom from the society she never fit into. Ginny is an aspiring journalist and she's on the hunt to prove herself with a show-stopping story. As they trek through the jungle, chasing down pixies and will-o-the-wisps, Ginny realizes Luna Lovegood is not her next big break. Instead, she finds a heartwarming story of wonder, magic, and acceptance.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Luna Lovegood Fest 2021





	A Discovery in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you wisp-of-a-spook, for a prompt so wonderful I could use it word for word as my summary! And boy am I tempted to come back to it later and write it to accompany the art!
> 
> Also thank you to the mods for organising this lovely fest!


End file.
